Lost Her Mind
by MadeOfWin35
Summary: What if Feelings!Kahlan in Torn decided she liked Cara a lot lot, thought she was really hot hot? This story is an exploration of this so warnings for HOT HOT lesbian love. Kahlan/Cara. Possible crack. Rated M because I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just taking them out to play for a bit****.**

**Summary: What if Feelings!Kahlan in Torn decided she liked Cara a lot lot, thought she was really hot hot? This story is an exploration of this so warnings for HOT HOT lesbian love. Kahlan/Cara. I think I've finally written actual crack (at least I've tried to). YAY! It's not my best work, but I hope it's at least enjoyable, warnings for Kahlan being OOC and Cara being a twincest pervert (but you should have expected that already, it's TORN, after all.)**

Kahlan was starting to get on Cara's nerves. She was skipping alongside her and humming a happy tune. The Mord Sith was starting to wish the amulet had taken Kahlan along. She was constantly buzzing around her like an irritating gnat. A gnat Cara couldn't swat. Her lips curved into a smirk, what would the Mother Confessor do if Cara spanked her? Cara let her mind wander for a while; it helped her ignore Kahlan and later that night she enjoyed a very productive "hunting" trip.

Adding to Cara's annoyance was the way Kahlan was constantly chattering away about inane things. If she didn't shut the fuck up soon Cara had a perfectly good idea of where Kahlan could put her mouth. And then there was the touching. It was just small touches, bumping into her hip or her arm and the like. But it was driving Cara's libido crazy. She wanted to throw her down on that forest floor in that absolutely sinful ninja dress and turn her chattering into moans and cries of ecstasy.

In sharp contrast Kahlan was ignoring Richard. He tried talking to Kahlan like he usually did, but she only gave him short answers or none at all. And instead of walking alongside him being pukingly romantic and sentimental, Kahlan was staying close to Cara.

Cara wasn't used to this side of Kahlan. And while she was secretly in love with the Mother Confessor, those desires were undisclosed for a reason; namely, Kahlan's love for Richard. If Kahlan didn't stop her behavior soon, she was going to find herself on a forest floor nearby with her skirt up to her knees.

~KC~

The night passed by peacefully, Kahlan quieted down and Richard took the last watch, but in the morning…

"Kahlan, why are you clinging to Cara like that?"

Cara's eyes opened and her hand snaked out to grab her agiel.

"Shh, Richard," Kahlan hissed, unaware Cara was awake. "You'll wake her."

Cara wondered briefly if this was a dream. The Confessor's warm body was pressed against her, spooning her. She could feel her breasts squished up against her back, her arms were draped across her body. Cara couldn't deny how right it felt. It was almost better than sex. But Kahlan was Richard's; she'd understood that from day one.

"Kahlan, what are you doing?" Cara asked, her voice holding a deadly edge to it.

The Mother Confessor rolled away quickly. "N-n-nothing." She used her hair to hide her face.

Cara watched her through narrow eyes. Richard just looked confused (nothing new there). What was wrong with Kahlan? Richard voiced this concern a few hours later when Kahlan went into the woods to relieve herself (without Cara, despite her vehement protests she should follow her for safety reasons.)

"This isn't normal behavior."

"Hmm. Spooning isn't something you two normally do?"

Cara flipped back her hair with her hand. "Nope," she said, popping the 'p'. There had been a couple of times where they'd slept very close together; Richard and Zedd had been gone and it'd been too dangerous to light a fire. It had been strictly necessary. "You have a leaf in your hair." She reached out a hand to remove it.

Richard smiled. "Thanks." The Seeker was a bit obsessed with his hair so Cara made it part of her duties to make sure his hair looked good.

They both heard a choking sound and turned towards Kahlan. "You whore! You'resecretlyinlovewithRichard! How could you, Cara? I thought you loved me!"

"Loved you? Pardon?" Confessors can't read Mord Sith. No way in the Underworld had Kahlan guessed her secret.

"Kahlan… you're in love with me," Richard spoke gently, like he was talking to a child.

Kahlan looked at him incredulously. "Why would I be in love with you? She's waaaaay hotter."

Cara just stood there, in a sexy Mord Sith stance, staring at Kahlan and looking her up and down. "I think the Mother Confessor has lost something, Richard. Her mind, it seems."

~K/C~

Cara took the first watch again. Kahlan had been tossing and turning for a while, undoubtedly still disturbed by her lack of Confessor powers.

"Cara?"

"Yes, Confessor?" Cara allowed herself to sound annoyed.

Kahlan sniffed. "Can I talk to you away from camp?" She glanced over towards an oblivious Richard who was sleeping soundly.

"I'm guarding the camp, remember? I can't leave Richard unprotected."

"I just… wanted to apologize to you for my earlier behavior." Kahlan looked crushed.

Cara mentally cursed herself. She could feel herself giving into those adorable puppy dog eyes…. "Will it take very long?"

"Not at all!" Kahlan brightened. She grabbed Cara by the wrist and led her a little ways from the camp. She took her into a beautiful moonlit grove and walked towards a fallen tree trunk. The Mother Confessor sat down, smoothing out her skirts nervously. Cara sat next to her.

"As you know, I've lost my Confessor powers. My magic has always prevented me from experiencing certain…pleasures." She looked right at Cara, lowering her eyes and voice seductively. "I've never known another person's touch." She ran a finger down Cara's arm.

The Mord Sith jerked her arm away and stood. "This doesn't sound like an apology."

Kahlan hastily stood up. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I came onto you like that. But I thought you wanted me."

Cara rolled her eyes. "Oh, for the love of-"

"I wanted my first time to be with someone I love. But it wasn't possible until now. This may be my only chance."

"My loyalties are with the Seeker." Cara kept her voice cold, betraying no hint of emotion. "You are his mate. Go wake him up." Cara stated to walk away.

"But I don't want to be with him. I love you!"

_It wasn't fair, _Cara thought to herself. She had the woman she loved literally begging her to take her, but she couldn't. She wasn't hers to take, she was Richard's. This was beyond cruel. Worse than any punishment a Mord Sith could dish out; this was true torture. "Go away, Kahlan."

"No. You want this too. Don't deny it. You can't lie to a Confessor."

Cara couldn't deny how delectable she looked in the moonlight. Cara really, really wanted a taste. But the consequences. Absolutely not. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

Kahlan looked at her heartbrokenly.

"What about your love for Richard?"

"Richard's an idiot. He doesn't understand me the way you do. Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"NO."

"Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?"

Cara sighed. "Fine."

"Really?" Kahlan brightened.

"No. Did you expect asking please would get you anywhere?"

"How about this…?" Kahlan started to undo the lacings of her corset, exposing the top part of her breasts.

Cara raised an eyebrow. She was certainly enjoying the show. She could feel her knees going weak. Her resolve breaking as more flesh was exposed. She hadn't realized Kahlan was close enough to touch until she felt an arm snake up hers. She felt Kahlan's lips on hers, soft at first and then growing more urgent.

Cara knew she should leave right now. She should shove Kahlan away. But she found she didn't have the strength. Kahlan was the only person who had ever made her feel as though she mattered. She was simply Everything to her; her heart belonged to her. How was she supposed to resist this opportunity to make love to the woman she cared about?

She kissed her back, moaning against her mouth. She pushed her a little roughly to the forest floor. She pinned her arms; straddled her hips. She lavished all her attention on Kahlan's chest. The other woman was reduced to an incoherent heap on a bed of their clothes. She tried to form words, but only unintelligible sounds came out.

"More," Kahlan gasped as Cara lightly bit her neck. She jutted her hips up, desperate to find more friction. Cara gave it to her soon enough. They were a tangle of limbs and hot skin and desire. Kahlan's hands eagerly touched everywhere she could, her mouth greedily locking with Cara's. The Mord Sith had started off gentle, but it was Kahlan who increased it to a frenetic pace, desperate for release. And when it finally came they was no fear of destroying the other person, only peace, only happiness.

It was a feeling neither one was used to.

~KC~

Cara woke before Kahlan. Her naked body was pressed against hers. The previous night's events came rushing back and Cara felt herself blushing. It was dawn and Richard would be awake soon.

"Cara? Kahlan? What the hell?"

Cara sat up and Kahlan, awakened by the sound of his voice, sat up too.

"Richard, I-" Kahlan clutched a piece of fabric to her chest.

Cara stood up, still completely naked. "I'm sorry, Lord Rahl." She lowered her eyes to the ground and then bowed, genuflecting before him.

Richard walked up to Kahlan and covered her with a blanket. "We need to find Zedd," was all he said.

~KC~

The rest of the way to Aydindril was silent. No one spoke. Richard led the way. Not even Kahlan and Cara discussed what had happened between them; though Kahlan kept giving Cara heated looks.

In a few days they reached Aydindril.

"Who the hell is that?" Cara asked.

"It's the Mother Confessor," Kahlan said breathlessly.

"She's going to kill Zedd," Richard said.

~KC~

Cara's greedy eyes darted back and forth between the two Kahlans. TWO! THERE WERE TWO KAHLANS!

"Well, well," dom!Kahlan said as she eyed feelings!Kahlan. "What do we have here?"

Dom!Kahlan walked around Feelings!Kahlan, checking herself out. Cara swallowed her saliva as she imagined herself in a Kahlan sandwich, imagined the two Kahlan's each with an agiel in hand and lavishing Cara with attention. Cara was still contemplating this when Dom!Kahlan ordered them to be arrested. The Mord Sith immediately decided to go after Dom!Kahlan, she would be more fun to play with anyway. Within ten seconds she had Kahlan in a position she'd imagined her in many times before, on her knees with an agiel near her face. She smirked and saved the image to her spank bank for later.

Of course, Cara couldn't keep one of the Kahlan's for herself. She was sad to see them go. Two Kahlans was always better than one.

~KC~

Later that night Cara had taken first watch while the others ate supper. She preferred the solitude to the chatter of the others. She heard a loud shriek and her head whipped back towards camp. "I DID WHAT? _WITH HER! WITH CARA?" _Cara smirked. Apparently Richard and Zedd had decided to tell Kahlan about her little lesbian liaison. Right on time, Kahlan was stomping towards Cara. She stopped and glared at the other woman.

"How _dare_ you! What the hell did you do to me?"

"What I did to you?" Cara asked, giving Kahlan her best "Are-you-fucking-insane?" look.

"You-You seduced me!"

Cara approached the Mother Confessor until she was only inches away. "As I recall, Mother Confessor, it was you who begged _me."_ She quirked an eyebrow. "Twice."

Kahlan gasped and her cheeks turned red. "That's a lie! I would never!"

Cara leaned in until her mouth was close to Kahlan's ear. "Oh, but you did. I had you screaming my name all over the forest as you begged me to fuc-"

It was too much for Kahlan to handle; she shoved Cara away. "It's a lie!"

Cara licked her lips and Kahlan's eyes immediately tracked the movement. "Whatever you want to believe, _Confessor." _Kahlan's cheeks grew redder. "You can deny it all you want, but I know you want it. You want _me,"_ she said, her voice a seductive purr. "I'm going to eat. You can take over for now." Cara walked away with her sexy walk, leaving Kahlan alone with her thoughts.

**Reviews make my day! :D**


End file.
